The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT
by ALLS96
Summary: Tradução da fic "The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT" de Avvithespaz. O que aconteceria se os deuses lessem os livros antes que eles conhecessem Percy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT**

**Gênero:** Humor / Família

**Censura:** T (mais para segurança do que qualquer outra coisa)

**Emparelhamento (s):** Eu não sei ainda, mas haverão muitos!

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se os deuses lessem os livros antes que eles conhecessem Percy? Alguns deles podem estar diferentes do livro e eu peço desculpas. (Se você sente que eles estão, me diga o que você acha que eu poderia fazer para torná-los mais como os personagens originais.)

**Tempo**: Começa no dia em que Thalia é transformada em árvore. Então Percy tem 7 anos.

**Disclaimer:** PJO pertence a Rick Riordan e "The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT" é de Avvithespaz.

**Aviso (s):** Obviamente contêm spoilers dos livros.

**Prólogo:** Monte Olympus recebe uma carta

"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ QUEBROU O JURAMENTO? VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO QUE SUGERIU ISSO!" Isto foi o rugido de raiva que encheu Olympus neste belo dia. Hades estava aqui, devido ao fato de que Zeus teve uma filha, e louco era um eufemismo para saber como ele (Hades) verdadeiramente se sentia. Aqui estava ele, sendo fiel ao acordo, e lá vai Zeus, sendo controlado por seu desejo, _nada_ havia mudado!

"HADES! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR COMIGO DESTE JEITO! Não depois de..." Zeus curvou a cabeça, ele parecia um pouco triste "... não agora." O rei dos deuses, suspirando, caiu sobre seu trono.

"Paz, irmãos." Poseidon disse calmamente, um sorriso enfeitando os seus lábios.

"Ora, irmão, por que isso parece te agradar tanto?" Héstia perguntou docemente do seu lugar cuidando da lareira.

"Héstia, minha querida, eu ganhei a aposta. Meus sobrinhos estarão, tentando, fazer meu trabalho pelas próximas semanas, e eu vou tirar umas férias tão necessárias." Poseidon disse parecendo ansioso.

"Que aposta?" Hades e Zeus exigiram.

"Aparentemente, Apolo e Hermes tinham feito uma aposta sobre quem iria quebrar o juramento primeiro. Eu pensei que eram apenas os dois idiotas, mas parece que o tio se juntou à loucura." Athena informou o pai dela.

"Então você apostou contra mim, irmão?" Zeus disse levantando-se, a raiva irradiava nele.

Poseidon riu: "Irmão, você _é_ quem tem a tendência de - como é que os mortais dizem? - não ser capaz de mantê-lo em suas calças." Um sorriso presunçoso apareceu no rosto do deus do mar.

"Vocês dois!" Hades chamou seus sobrinhos, "Quais foram as _suas_ apostas?"

"Bem, pai, tio, eu pessoalmente achei que o tio Poseidon seria o primeiro a quebrar. Quero dizer, com todas as mulheres bonitas que se aglomeram na fronteira de seu reino... Como ele poderia resistir?" Apolo disse. Ele só parecia levemente decepcionado com sua perda.

"Perdoe-me, tio Hades, mas eu acreditava que você seria o primeiro a quebrar. Eu realmente não queria que o pai fosse o primeiro, já que entristeceria a minha _querida_ madrasta. E eu também não achei que o tio Poseidon quebraria." Hermes disse ao conselho com uma voz doce, exceto a parte sobre Hera, na qual todos puderam ouvir o veneno que estava em sua voz quando ele disse "querida madrasta". Com toda a honestidade, ele não poderia se importar menos se ela estava triste.

Todo mundo sentou em silêncio, até que Hades trouxe o fato de que, agora, a filha de Zeus era uma árvore. Que deu início a uma nova rodada de discussão. Zeus discutindo com Hades e Hera, enquanto Poseidon ria no fundo, ocasionalmente jogando falando algo para incentivar a briga. Isso tudo durou cerca de duas horas, e os outros estavam ficando entediados. Agora, os quatro estavam repetindo seus argumentos pela terceira vez.

Hermes sentiu uma presença entrar no seu saco, o que era estranho, ele sempre fazi com que seus pacotes não chegassem quando ele estava no conselho. Perdendo para sua curiosidade, ele enfiou a mão no saco. Ele pegou um pacote. Era uma caixa de tamanho médio, um pouco pesada, ele a virou e olhou para o endereço:

**Os Deuses**

**Monte Olimpo**

**600 andar,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**Com os melhores cumprimentos,**

**O vosso futuro**

Isto fez o olhos de Hermes alargarem. Ele olhou para o pai, a madrasta e os dois tios, discutindo, ele realmente não queria que a atenção se voltasse para ele, mas tudo bem.

"Eu tenho um pacote..." Ele foi cortado por sua madrasta

"HERMES? Pensei que nós _dissemos_-lhe para desligar a sua bolsa idiota enquanto você está no conselho! Nós estamos tendo uma discussão importante e você está aqui... " Felizmente, sua voz estridente foi cortado por seu tio favorito.

"Tenho certeza de que ele entendeu, irmã, mas eu duvido que ele iria interromper-nos se o pacote não fosse importante. Estou certo, Hermes?" Poseidon disse, ele parecia quase aliviada por estar fora da discussão, ou pelo menos por fazer uma pausa.

"Eu, bem, eu _acho _que é importante. É dirigida a todos nós, quem mandou foi, bem, os nossos eus futuros?" Hermes estava nervoso vendo como Hades estava parecendo assassino, e ele não queria passar um tempo no Tártaro por interrompê-lo.

"Nossos eus futuros?" Apolo parecia muito animado. Era por isso que Apolo era o irmão favorito de Hermes "Oohhhh! Me dá, me dá, me dá!" Ele disse que quase arrancando a caixa das mãos de Hermes.

"Nossos eus futuro?" Athena ecoou Apollo, mas, ao contrário dele, ela estava cética.

"Oh, pare Athena, eu sinto que não há mentiras nesta caixa, e, no caso de você ter esquecido, e_u_, _Febo Apolo_ , sou o Deus da _verdade_ . Assim, saberia se isso fasse uma brincadeira ou uma mentira, e eu decreto que não é. Então, vamos abri-lo. " Ele terminou seu discurso, o que foi feito na sua voz "eu sou mais divino do que você é", ou como ele chama a sua voz "eu sou muito mais incrível do que você". Ele sorriu e começou a abrir a caixa. Todos rolaram os olhos em seu comportamento, Hermes e Poseidon riram baixinho com a excitação de Apolo.

"_LIVROS_ ? " Apollo agora parecia arrasado.

"VOCÊ DESPERDIÇOU O MEU TEMPO COM _LIVROS_? EU ESTAVA PRESTES A DIZER O ARGUMENTO QUE IA GANHAR A DISCUSSÃO!" Hades berrava com Hermes, que foi inteligente o suficiente para ir e se esconder atrás de seu pai.

"Que tipo de livros, Apolo?" Artemis olhou por cima do ombro de seu irmão gêmeo.

"Umm .. _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: O Ladrão de Raios_ , _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: O Mar de Monstros_ , _Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: A Maldição do Titã_ , _Percy Jackson_ ... " Ele foi cortado por Ares

"NÓS ENTENDEMOS! Todos eles começam com Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos! LEIA AS PARTES QUE MUDAM!"

"Bem, tudo bem, então... _A Batalha o labirinto_, e _O Último olimpiano_." Apollo acabado, não muito satisfeito que Ares o interrompeu. Ninguém pareceu perceber como Poseidon tinha empalidecido.

"Ah, olha, eles deixaram um bilhete." Ártemis disse agarrando-o.

"O que diz?" Afrodite perguntou.

"Bem, vamos ver, Afrodite, eu não li a nota, eu estava prestes a ler, por que você faz perguntas sem sentido? Diz:

"Caros olimpianos do passado,

_Este sou eu, Febo Apolo, e meu irmão Hermes aqui. Acabamos de conseguir os mitos de um dos nossos semideuses __**favorito**__, Percy Jackson, filho de..._ 'Oh, parece que Hermes assumiu a escrita a partir daqui" Ártemis observou divertida enquanto Apollo fez beicinho." _Vocês vão descobrir quem é seu pai olimpiano quando vocês lerem os livros. Nós pensamos em enviá-los para vocês, realmente, para o nosso próprio divertimento, e para Atena não nos fazer pirar. Se as mudanças futuras forem __**muito**____drásticas, ou demasiado perigosas, vamos inverter o processo e fazer com que todos se esqueçam que vocês já leram esses livros. No entanto, nós encorajamos vocês a não fazer nada. Tudo acaba bem no final. Então, por favor, não mudem coisa alguma._

_Com o amor do futuro,_

_Hermes (e Apollo)_ "

"Veja, Hermes e eu somos tão incríveis!" Apolo disse sorrindo e seu meio-irmão revirou os olhos em diversão.

"Bem, agora _eu_ estou curiosa, eu gostaria de ler os livros. Todos a seu favor." Atena declarou, levantando delicadamente a mão dela. As mãos de Hermes e Apolo foram as primeiras a serem levantadas, e o resto (mesmo Héstia que estava sentada cuidando do fogo) levantou as mãos em conformidade. Athena continuou: "Bem, então todos concordam. Vou ler primeiro, Apollo me passe o primeiro livro." Apollo fez o que ela pediu e passou-lhe o livro. Ela encontrou a primeira página do primeiro capítulo e limpou a garganta.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT**

**Gênero:** Humor / Família

**Censura:** T (mais para segurança do que qualquer outra coisa)

**Emparelhamento (s):** Eu não sei ainda, mas haverão muitos!

**Resumo:** O que aconteceria se os deuses lessem os livros antes que eles conhecessem Percy? Alguns deles podem estar diferentes do livro e eu peço desculpas. (Se você sente que eles estão, me diga o que você acha que eu poderia fazer para torná-los mais como os personagens originais.)

**Tempo**: Começa no dia em que Thalia é transformada em árvore. Então Percy tem 7 anos.

**Disclaimer:** PJO pertence a Rick Riordan e "The Olympians Read Percy Jackson: LT" é de Avvithespaz.

**Aviso (s):** Obviamente contêm spoilers dos livros.

**Prólogo:** Monte Olympus recebe uma carta

**Capítulo 1:** Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra

Depois de limpar a garganta, na forma mais digna, naturalmente, Atena começou a ler **"****Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra"**

"Bem, parece um capítulo divertido", disse Hermes sorrindo: "Eu nunca transformei em pó a minha professora de iniciação à álgebra. Mas se eu transformasse, não seria sem querer."

"Você nunca foi à escola! Então, _como_ você pode transformar em pó a sua professora?" Dionísio perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não estrague a minha alegria, só porque você não 'tá, e não pode, ficar bêbado". Hermes respondeu.

"'Não está' querida, mesmo que você passe a maior parte do seu tempo na terra, não vou admitir você falando de forma errada na minha sala do trono!" Hera dizia no seu "tom maternal".

"Cale a boca! Vamos continuar este livro para que eu possa chegar na minha casa e ficar com Perséfone, tenho apenas cerca de um mês antes de ela ir embora." Hades disse.

"Isso é tão bonito, tio! Você ainda a ama, mesmo após todo esse tempo." Afrodite parecia maravilhada com isso e tinha um grande sorriso e seus olhos arregalaram.

"Cale a boca!" Hades gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que Deméter gritou "Ele não a ama!"

"Silêncio!" Zeus se levantou. "Agora, vamos continuar com este livro, e depois que terminarmos este capítulo, vamos decidir se vamos continuar a leitura. Se sim, vamos convocar Perséfone. Isso faz todos felizes?" Ele olhou para o quarto. Houve um coro de "Sim, Pai/Senhor/Irmão" que ecoou na sala. Zeus sorriu, deixando sua ira ir embora, ao menos temporariamente. Ele se virou para Atena "Continue lendo, minha querida." O que ela, naturalmente, fez.

**"Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue."**

"Ah, então ele é um dos moleques que tenho que vigiar". Dionísio disse e, se você não o conhecesse, pensaria que ele gostava das crianças em seu acampamento.

"Bem, a carta já não te disse isso?" Ártemis disse, voltando-se para ele. Teria sido outra briga inútil se Zeus não estivesse lançando alguns olhares nada amigáveis para eles. Athena continuou a ler.

**Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte:**

**feche este livro agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

"Desculpe, mas isso não iria realmente funcionar." Deméter disse docemente para o livro.

"Primeiro, querida tia, você está falando com um livro, e segundo, você está certa que não iria funcionar em longo prazo, mas pode ajudar um pouco." Athena informou a todos, como se já não soubessem.

**Ser um meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.**

"Você vai morrer desse jeito também." Ares disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ártemis revirou os olhos e percebeu que seu tio Poseidon estava lançando olhares mortais para seu irmão. Isso era muito estranho, mas ela deu de ombros e continuou ouvindo.

**Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.**

**Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas - se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro - pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que **_**eles **_**também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.**

**Não diga que eu não avisei.**

**Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

"Séééério? Como se nós já _não_ soubéssemos, com o título do livro!" Ares disse.

"Ah, cala a boca!" Hermes, Apolo e Hefesto disseram juntos.

**Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns**__**meses atrás, era um estudante de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.**

**Se eu sou uma criança problemática?**

"Todos os semideuses são". Hera afirmou. Todo mundo olhou para ela. "O quê?" Ela perguntou colocando o seu sorriso "doce".

**Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

"Viram!" Ela disse apontando para o livro.

**Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

"Oh, isso parece divertido!" Atena disse.

"Mais como uma tortura." Poseidon declarou.

**Eu sei, parece tortura.**

Poseidon sorriu, e todo mundo riu. Exceto Athena, que revirou os olhos e disse: "Idiota".

**A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.**

**Mas o Sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

**O Sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café.**

"Isso soa como Quíron". Dionísio observou. Todos concordaram e sentaram-se um pouco mais reto. Eles começaram a olhar entre Zeus, Poseidon e Hades. Se Quíron estava lá, isso significava que esse Percy era de um deles.

**Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala de aula. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia para dormir.**

**Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.**

"Dizer, ou mesmo pensar isso, é procurar encrenca." Apolo disse.

**Cara, como eu estava errado.**

"Viu". Apolo disse sorrindo.

**"Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

Risos ecoaram na sala.

**E antes disso, na minha escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.**

"Eu gosto deste garoto." Hermes disse sorrindo

**Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.**

**Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover**

"O sátiro?" Zeus disse parecendo um assassino. Ele virou-se bruscamente para Dionísio. "Você permitiu que ele fosse em busca de meios-sangues de novo!" Ele trovejou. Relâmpagos atravessaram o céu.

"Pai, Ele _trouxe_ dois semideuses para o campo em segurança" Hermes murmurou baixinho.

"Sim, talvez Dionísio deva dar-lhe outra chance". Atena disse no mesmo tom.

"Vocês só dizem essas coisas porque foram os _SEUS_ filhos que chegaram lá com segurança! Sua irmã, minha filha, ela" sua voz de mostrar raiva e ficou com um tom mais triste. "Ela não chegou." O rei dos deuses suspirou profundamente "Continue, Atena."

**com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

"Argh! Isso é nojento!" Afrodite disse

"Isso é repugnante! Quem comeria isso?" Deméter disse na mesma voz enojada que Afrodite.

**Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido o ano muitas vezes, porque era o único no sétimo ano que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado.**

"Definitivamente o sátiro, Pai". Apolo disse alegremente.

"Bem, ele _é_ um alvo fácil." Hermes disse sorrindo.

"Sobrinhos, deixem o sátiro. Não vão mexer com ele." Héstia disse olhando para eles. Mesmo se ela não fosse tecnicamente um membro do conselho mais, eles ainda adoravam a tia. Eles sorriram timidamente para ela e pararam suas conspirações.

**Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisava vê-lo correr quando era dia de **_**enchilada**_** na cantina.**

"Lá vai ele, praticamente jogando fora seu disfarce." Hefesto disse rispidamente. "Autômatos são muito mais confiáveis."

**De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão "na escola" (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

"Isso não é divertido." Hermes disse fazendo beicinho.

**"Eu vou matá-la" murmurei.**

"Faça isto!" Ares disse inclinando-se para a frente

**Grover tentou me acalmar. **

**"Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim."**

**Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.**

**"Agora chega." Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

"Hunf, agora sabemos que ele não é meu filho!" Ares declarou inclinado para trás.

**"Você já está sendo observado", ele me lembrou. "Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa."**

**Quando me lembro daquilo, preferiria ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca em que eu estava prestes a me meter.**

"Oh, querido." Hera parecia quase em causa.

**O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu.**

**Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica muito velha preta e laranja.**

**Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.**

"Mais do que isso, garoto." Hades resmungou.

**Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma **_**estela, **_**feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.**

"Oh, tão assustador." Ares disse antes de rir. "Como se uma cara feia pudesse assustar alguém." Então Hades virou e deu a Ares a _sua_ cara feia, e Ares começou a tremer.

**A sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando a nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.**

**Desde o primeiro dia, a sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.**

**Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até meia-noite, disse a Grover que achava que a sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse: **

**"Você está certíssimo."**

Poseidon virou e olhou para o Hades. "O QUÊ FOI?" Hades gritou para o irmão.

"Você enviaria um monstro atrás de uma criança?" ele perguntou, com veneno em cada palavra.

"Você parece tão chocado, eu fiz isso com a menina-árvore também." Zeus deu um olhar assassino. Hades, em uma tentativa de fazer com que seu irmão parasse de olhá-lo daquela forma, perguntou a Poseidon. "Por que você se importa tanto?"

Zeus virou-se para Poseidon, "Sim, porque _você_ se importa tanto?"

"Por nada, só pensei que Hades tinha aprendido a lição depois de atacar a minha pobre sobrinha." Ele sorriu, mandando a atenção de volta para Hades, que respondeu com "Leia, Athena."

**O sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.**

**Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, flou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse: **

**"Quer **_**calar a boca **_**? "**

**Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.**

**O grupo inteiro deu risada. O Sr. Brunner interrompeu sua história.**

**"Sr. Jackson", disse ele, "fez algum um comentário?**

**Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Eu disse: **

**"Não, senhor."**

**O Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela. **

**"Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa?**

**Olhei para a imagem entalhada, e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera. **

**"É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?"**

"Ah, _tem_ que ser esta imagem, não é?"Hades resmungou. Deméter, Hera e Héstia estremeceram.

"Foi absolutamente _repugnante_ viver ali." Hera estremeceu.

**"Sim", disse o Sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito.** **"E ele fez isso porque..."**

**"Bem..." eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. "Cronos era o deus rei, e..."**

"DEUS?" Todo mundo gritou, seguidos por:

"Ele _queria_ ser tão legal" disse Apollo

"Será que essa criança não sabe de nada?" disse Deméter

"Isso é um insulto a todos nós, devemos matá-lo!" disse Ares

"Criança idiota." disse Athena

E muitos outros expressaram sua opinião até que alguém gritou:

"Silêncio!" Todos olharam surpresos e voltaram-se para Héstia, "A criança só não sabe ainda. Acalmem-se e continuem lendo. Tenho certeza que esse Sr. Brunner é Chiron, e ele vai corrigi-lo."

**"Rei?" perguntou o sr. Brunner.**

**"Titã", eu me corrigi. "E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer mo lugar dele.**

"Mamãe sempre gostou mais de você." Poseidon e Hades resmungaram enquanto todos os outros reviraram os olhos.

**E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs "**

**"Eca!" disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.**

"Bem, isso _foi_ nojento." Deméter concordou.

**"... e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs," continuei "e os deuses venceram."**

**Algumas risadinhas do grupo.**

**Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga: **

**"Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: 'Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos.'"**

"Você ficaria surpresa." Hermes disse.

**"E por que, Sr. Jackson", disse o Sr. Brunner, "parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?"**

"Se ferrou!" Apollo gritou alegremente.

**"Se ferrou" murmurou Grover.**

**"Cale a boca", chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.**

**Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O Sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo de errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.**

**Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros. **

**"Não sei, senhor."**

**"Entendo." O Sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. "Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortaram-no em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E comesse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora? "**

Os deuses riram.

**A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.**

**Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o Sr. Brunner disse:**

**"Sr. Jackson".**

**Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.**

**Eu disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor**

**"Senhor?"**

**O Sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora - olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.**

**"Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta", disse ele.**

**"Sobre os titãs?"**

**"Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela."**

**"Ah".**

**"O que você aprende comigo" disse ele "é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson".**

**Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.**

"Ele _deve_ pressioná-lo! É a melhor forma para você aprender." Athena disse.

**Quero dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava "Olé" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra giz, a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu**_**, **_**o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam.**

"Ah, essa realmente parece uma aula que eu iria gostar." Apolo disse alegremente.

**Mas o Sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de c-. Não - ele não esperava que eu fosse **_**tão bom quanto; **_**que ele esperava que eu fosse **_**melhor. **_**E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los corretamente.**

**Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o Sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.**

"Ele provavelmente estava." Ártemis disse.

**Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.**

**A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.**

**Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. **

Todos se viraram para olhar para Zeus, que apertou os olhos e disse:

"O QUÊ!" Todo mundo olhou para longe e Athena começou a ler novamente.

**Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causadas por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.**

Agora todos estavam olhando para Zeus e Poseidon, que gritaram

"O QUÊ?"

"Bem, vocês parecem estar com raiva." Apolo disse.

"Vocês também parecem estar lutando." Ares disse alegremente.

**Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a Sra. Dodds não via nada.**

**Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos **_**daquela **_**escola – a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

**"Detenção?" perguntou Grover.**

**"Não" disse eu. "Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio."**

**Grover não disse nada por um tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:**

**"Posso comer sua maçã?"**

Todos riram.

"Ah, sátiros." Dionísio disse carinhosamente. Todo mundo riu, sabiam que Dionísio agia como se ele não gostava das crianças no acampamento ou dos sátiros e espíritos sob seu comando. A verdade era: ele gostava deles, bem, alguns deles, ele simplesmente descarregava a frustração por não poder beber e ter que ficar preso com eles.

**Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.**

**Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa.**

"Bem, se ela se importa com você, ela vai te mandar de volta." Atena disse antes de continuar a ler.

**Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria de que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.**

"Ahhhh". Deméter, Héstia, Hera e Afrodite suspiraram.

**O Sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.**

**Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas – imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar aos turistas - e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

"Que garota desagradável!" Deméter exclamou.

**"Oops". Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.**

"Atraente". Apolo disse com um olhar de nojo no rosto.

**Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Mas estava tão furioso que me deu um branco. Uma onda rugia nos meus ouvidos.**

"A _onda?_" Hades e Zeus começaram a encarar Poseidon, que olhava para toda parte, exceto para eles.

**Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:**

**"Percy me empurrou!"**

**A Sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado.**

**Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando: **

**"Você viu..."**

**"... a água..."**

**"... parece que a agarrou..."**

"Poseidon!" Ambos Zeus e Hades berraram, você mal poderia ver Poseidon estremecer antes de ele finalmente olhar para eles.

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM QUEBROU O JURAMENTO? POR ACASO EU SOU O ÚNICO QUE MANTÉM A PALAVRA AQUI?" Hades berrou ao mesmo tempo que Zeus estava gritando:

"EU EATAV ME PERGUNTANDO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA TÃO CALMO SOBRE THALIA, É PORQUE VOCÊ _TAMBÉM_ TEVE UM FILHO! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO..."

"SIM! É! EU TIVE UM FILHO!" Poseidon gritou de pé.

"Então ele merece a morte!" Hades gritou com os olhos faiscando. Isso foi antes de ele ser empurrado contra a parede da sala. Todo mundo ficou em pé, prontos para intervir a qualquer momento. Eles nunca tinham visto Hades tão apavorado. Eles estavam se perguntando por que, mas depois ouviram a voz de Poseidon e até Zeus deu um passo para trás.

"Você _não_ vai tocar em um único fio de cabelo dele. Você não vai machucá-lo, e nenhum de seus asseclas o fará. _Fui claro?_" Hades concordou. Em seguida, Poseidon virou-se para os outros, outro passo foi dado para trás. Seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas, era mais aterrorizante do que qualquer coisa que os deuses já viram em anos. Furacões, tsunamis, tufões, inundações e terremotos, os deuses sentiram acontecendo na terra momentaneamente. "_NENHUM_ de vocês vai tocar nele." Todo mundo concordou. Então ele se acalmou e tudo na Terra ficou em silêncio por um momento.

Depois disso Poseidon sentou-se no seu trono. Ele se virou para Atena.

"Leia". Todos sentaram-se. Athena pegou o livro,

"Essa discussão não acabou, irmão!" Zeus disse venenoso.

"Leia". Poseidon repetido. Atena iniciou a leitura do ponto onde ela parou.

**Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que estava encrencado outra vez.**

**Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo-lhe uma blusa nova na loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a Sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo qual ela esperara o semestre inteiro. "Agora, meu bem..."**

**"Eu sei" resmunguei. "Um mês apagando livros de exercícios."**

**Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.**

"Nunca é." Hermes disse tristemente. "Primeira lição, _nunca_ fale sobre seu castigo."

**"Venha comigo" disse a Sra. Dodds.**

**"Espere!" guinchou Grover. "Fui eu. **_**Eu **_**a empurrei."**

"Ah, que sátiro doce." Afrodite disse sorrindo.

**Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.**

**Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo penugento dele tremer.**

**"Acho que não, Sr. Underwood", disse ela.**

**"Mas..."**

**"Você... **_**vai...**_ **ficar... aqui."**

**Grover me olhou desesperadamente.**

**"Tudo bem, cara" disse a ele. "Obrigado por tentar."**

**"Meu bem" latiu a Sra. Dodds para mim. "**_**Agora.**_**"**

**Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.**

**Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a Sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.**

**Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?**

**Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo – meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado. **

"Esse não é o caso, meu filho." Poseidon disse olhando para Hades, que começou a assobiar.

**Eu não tinha tanta certeza.**

**Fui atrás da Sra. Dodds.**

**No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá trás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o Sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o Sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.**

"Quíron nunca foi tão desatento." Héstia disse preocupada.

**Voltei a olhar para cima. A Sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.**

**Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes.**

**Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.**

**Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana.**

**A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.**

**A Sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um ruído estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.**

"Isso não parece bom" Ares disse.

**Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a Sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...**

**"Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem" disse ela.**

**Fiz o que era seguro. Disse: **

**"Sim, senhora."**

**Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro. **

**"Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?"**

**A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa.**

**Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar.**

**Eu disse:**

**"Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora."**

**Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

Novamente, todos olharam para Zeus, que começou a assobiar.

**"Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson" disse a Sra. Dodds. "Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor."**

**Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

**Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório.**

"Ah, sim, porque tudo o que está acontecendo deve ser por causa _disso_." Atena disse revirando os olhos.

**Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre **_**Tom Sawyer **_**na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.**

"Compreensível". Hermes e Poseidon resmungaram.

"Idiotas". Athena retrucou antes de recomeçar a ler.

**"E então?" exigiu.**

**"Senhora, eu não..."**

**"O seu tempo se esgotou" sibilou ela.**

**Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amarelas - e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.**

"VOCÊ ENVIOU UMA FÚRIA ATRÁS DELE?" Poseidon parecia prestes a cometer um assassinato.

"BEM, O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA?" Hades retrucou.

"BASTA!" Zeus gritou. "Tem que haver uma razão para Hades estar fazendo isso, e desde que eu pareço estar tão irritado, vamos supor que existe uma explicação. Atena, continue!"

**Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

**O Sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

**"Olá, Percy!" gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

**A Sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.**

**Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada – a espada de bronze do Sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.**

**A Sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.**

**Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

"Covarde." Ares resmungou.

**Ela rosnou: **

**"Morra, meu bem!"**

"Ok, Alecto, você pode _parar_ com a coisa do 'meu bem'". Apolo disse revirando os olhos.

"Provavelmente não, é a sua nova forma preferida de carinho." Hades disse e pareceu assombrado que isso havia durado tanto tempo.

**E voou para cima de mim.**

**Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.**

**A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: **_**Zaz!**_

"Ah, então, parece que ele tem uma conexão com você, Poseidon". Deméter disse olhando para seu irmão.

"Naturalmente". Ele disse presunçosamente

**A Sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada além do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estavam me olhando.**

**Eu estava sozinho.**

**Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.**

"Ele _ainda_ está deixando a névoa ter efeito nele depois disso?" Hera perguntou.

**O Sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim. Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim.**

**Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?**

**Voltei para o lado de fora.**

**Tinha começado a chover.**

**Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse: **

**"Espero que a Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro".**

**"Quem?" respondi.**

**"Nossa **_**professora. **__**Dãã!**_**"**

**Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada Sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando.**

"Ah, a névoa, a doce névoa doce." Apolo disse quase com carinho.

**Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.**

**Perguntei a Grover onde estava a Sra. Dodds.**

**"Quem?" respondeu ele.**

**Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me gozando.**

"Sátiros e sua incapacidade de mentir". Hefesto resmungou. "Autômatos..."

"É melhor nem _começar_ com isso." Artemis disse revirando os olhos.

**"Não tem graça, cara" disse a ele. "Isso é sério".**

**Um trovão estourou no alto.**

**Vi o Sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido.**

**Fui até ele.**

**Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído. **

**"Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, Sr. Jackson."**

**Entreguei a caneta ao Sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.**

**"Senhor" disse eu, "onde está a Sra. Dodds?"**

**Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia. **

**"Quem?"**

**"A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A Sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra".**

**Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.**

**"Percy, não há nenhuma Sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma Sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?"**

"Agora, vejam só, Quíron sabe mentir". Hermes disse sorrindo.

"Este é o fim do capítulo." Atena disse segurando o livro.

"Bem, nós vamos continuar?" Dionísio perguntou entediado.

"SIM!" O resto dos deuses disse em coro.

"Bem, então quem irá ler o próximo capí..." Zeus começou, mas foi cortado por Deméter.

"Zeus, querido irmão, você prometeu que se nós continuássemos, você chamaria Perséfone". Ela disse esperançosa.

"Muito bem, Hades chame minha filha". Zeus ordenou.

"Tudo bem eu vou chamar a _minha esposa_." Ele estendeu a mão ao coração, no que Héstia inteligentemente recuou. Hades murmurou algumas palavras e Perséfone apareceu em uma explosão de chamas.

"Meu Senhor e marido, embora eu não me importe, eu estou curiosa. Por que você me chamou?" Ela perguntou com uma reverência. Ele andou para frente e levantou a cabeça de sua esposa, dando-lhe um beijo rápido para provocar Zeus e Deméter.

"Minha querida esposa, estamos lendo um livro. Ansiava por sua presença, por isto você foi convocada." Ele disse a ela.

"Obrigada, meu Senhor Hades." Ela disse beijando seu ombro. Ele caminhou até seu trono temporário e convocou um para ela, ao seu lado.

"Cumprimente seu pai e sua mãe, se quiser." Ele disse acenando com a mão. Ela caminhou e se ajoelhou na frente do pai, que a beijou na testa e, em seguida, na frente da mãe que a abraçou. Héstia voltou para a fogueira enquanto Perséfone se sentava ao lado do marido.

"Agora, como eu dizia. Quem vai ler agora?" Zeus perguntou de novo, Hades estava falando baixo para Perséfone sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

"Eu vou, Pai". Apolo disse pegando o livro que Atena lhe deu. Ele limpou a garganta e começou a ler.

Regina Wassally, Gabriela, Beatriz di Angelo, Andro-no-hana, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki e Vanessa E. Potter, obrigada pelos reviews! Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. O próximo vem em breve.

Bjs,

Ana Letícia


End file.
